Odds and Ends with Noah & Dorian
by Val'Aishlym
Summary: Drabbles from the 30 Days with Noah series that feature exclusively the pairing m!lavellan (Noah) x Dorian. Summary in each chapter/drabble.
1. Day 6, Fetish

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Notes: I don't very much like FF's layout so I won't be a frequent poster here. I've decided to compile all the one-shots from 30DN into a catergorical story feature each one by pairing: Gen, m!lavellan x Iron Bull, m!lavellan x Dorian and so on so forth.**

 **Summary:** **The electrical pulses of the Anchor sometimes triggers Noah's Fulgarophilia - Dorian helps when it gets too overpowering.**

 **Word: Fetish**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count: 1820**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 6 - Fulgarophilia**

 **(noun)**

 **an extreme sexual excitement that comes especially from lightning.**

Rift after rift after rift after right. It was getting pretty old really fast. Dorian huffed irritatedly as he watched the elven inquisitor lift his hand to close the rift. He observed the jerky way the elf pulled his hand down before standing stiff and still for a moment. Dorian raised an eyebrow. He had noticed the elf do that each time and wondered if it hurt him that much. Granted, it was way more noticeable earlier on in their adventures, now it was just him standing stiff, looking like he was going to fall over any moment.

He probably was in pain. This was the most rifts they had come in contact with in a short amount of time (being a day). "Boss, you holding up okay?" Dorian turned his attention back to reality at Bull's words. The inquisitor was still standing there silent and stiff.

"Fine." was the forced answer. Dorian raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

They trudged on towards the location of the next rift. Dorian walked along side Noah while Bull and Varric walked behind them. "Are you sure you're okay?" Dorian muttered low enough for just Noah to hear. Noah nodded silently. He was biting his lip and his face was flushed. "You know…if you're tired, you should say so."

"I'm fine." His answer was short and strained. Dorian frowned but let it be. When they came upon the next rift, Dorian made sure when all the demons were dead, he was standing next to the inquisitor. The elf truly looked as if he would fall over any moment.

Noah brought his hand up towards the rift. The green electrical current sparked around his hand. That was when Dorian noticed Noah's eyes close and his hand quiver. So it did hurt him. As the sparks grew brighter, Dorian saw the elf's chest jerk faster. Before the rift closed, Noah dropped his hand. He dropped to his knees with a cry before planting his bottom on the ground so he sat with his legs in an 'M' shape.

"Boss!" "Teddy!" Varric and Bull were instantly at his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…just…a little tired…" Dorian's eyes had been wide for the entirety of the time. He had just realized what that was and it wasn't the elf being tired. The elf had just had an orgasm. He did the face and everything! A slow smirk ran across Dorian's face.

* * *

Camp.

Dorian settled gingerly next to Noah who sat in front of the fire sharpening his blade. "So," Dorian started, causing Noah to look up at him curiously. "How long have you been acquiring sexual gratification from the Anchor?" Noah's eyes widened. He began to sputter and choke on nothing.

"Wha-Wha-huh-you-I-Wa…" His face rivaled a blood lotus.

"You know, if you loved electricity so much, you could have always said something. I would be more than happy to oblige!"

"Waa…" Noah was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging opening.

"Do close your mouth," Dorian said with a chuckle as he pushed at Noah's chin. "You'll catch flies." Dorian was suddenly closer. He leaned over to whisper in Noah's ear. "I'll meet you in your quarters. I'll show you a little something that your Anchor could never achieve…" Noah swallowed audibly but nodded.

* * *

Noah shuffled through the papers on his desk absently. He couldn't focus on anything. All he could think about was Dorian's promise from earlier. What did the mage have planned for him? He didn't have to wait much longer for when he looked up, he saw Dorian walking up the stairs with a bottle of wine. "Hard at work, I see. I do hope you can spare a few moments away from those dreadful papers and pay attention to me…I'm more interesting to look at."

"Of course," Noah grumbled. Dorian sat down on the couch and motioned for the elf to come closer. Noah obliged and walked to stand in front of Dorian. Dorian pulled the elf down to sit in his lap.

Noah huffed at being yanked down but didn't say anything. "Why every time I see you, you have a bottle of wine in your hand. This must be why you whine so much…"

"Clever and charming," Dorian grumbled dryly. He ran a hand across Noah's cheek before cradling his head. He grinned suddenly before he tapped into his magic reserves to allow a low current of electricity pass through him. Noah suddenly jolted forward with a loud gasp, his face instantly flushing. "Let us not forget who can bring you such pleasure. Don't chew on the hand that feeds you, dear inquisitor."

"You've not fed me anything. If I remember correctly, it is I who have been ffffffff-ssssssshhhaaah…" Another jolt and Dorian smirked.

"Technicalities in this situation will get us nowhere, hm? Shall we start?" Dorian brought the elf's face closer to his and brushed their lips together. "Or…are you still on that notion that I feed you naught?"

"Quit your yapping and feed me already, then!" Noah growled against Dorian's lips.

"Patience is a virtue, darling,"

"When have I ever been the waiting kind?" Noah reached up to trace Dorian's mustache. "Either you start now or I will start for you…" Dorian quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me, you bastard!" Noah snapped. Dorian laughed. Noah pulled at his mustache.

"Hey, now!" Dorian protested as Noah suddenly jumped out of his lap. "You-Engh…" Dorian made a surprised noise when he was suddenly picked up by the elf. "Maker…You- Well!" He was promptly thrown on the bed with Noah landing on top of him. "You are something else…"

"And you're heavy as fuck."

"Hmph!" Dorian quickly switched their position. "I do enjoy seeing you walk around in these fashionable and tight sleeping clothes but I would rather for you to be-"

"You talk entirely too much," Noah glared at him, pushing at his chest. "Just say strip like a normal person would. Creators, you make everything so damn difficult! UGH! Shut up!" Dorian, amused, pulled back slightly to watch the elf continue to complain. He then switched to elven making it sound even more hilarious.

"Quite done?"

"Quite."

The next few moments was a blur of motion. Clothing was stripped away, lips pressed together, tongues twisted, twirled, and danced in months, faces flushed, sweat sweated, moans moaned, and groans growled. Fingers clawed and teeth bit.

They were naked and wanting. Dorian had coated two of his fingers with oil he'd acquired from Maker knows where. He rubbed the two fingers together and smirked down at the squirming elf. "Stop staring at me and do something or I'll do something!"

"You need knew threats," Dorian chuckled as he circled the elf's entrance.

"No, you need to shut up and-Hnnn…" Dorian allowed electricity to flow to his finger tips as he circled the winking, wrinkled bud.

"You were saying?" Dorian smirked as he pushed a single finger in.

"I-I was sa-saying," Dorian pushed his finger in and out a few times. "That- Creators, there!" There we go. He'd found the bundle of nerves he'd been looking for. Devious look took hold of Dorian's face. Noah's eyes screwed shut tightly as he felt a sudden jolt of electricity against his sweet spot that traversed throughout his entire body. He opened his mouth and let out the loudest and sexiest noise Dorian had ever heard the elf produce. Dorian's eyes darkened.

"A-Again!" Noah cried. Dorian allowed his touch to press harder and allowed another current to pass through the tips of his fingers.

One, two, three, four shocking thrusts of his finger into that bundle of nerves and Noah's body stilled. his mouth opened but no sound came. Dorian's eyes widened slightly as the elf began to quiver, his back bowing off the bed as he came, without him even having to touch his painfully engorged member.

"My word," Dorian mumbled as the elf came down from his orgasmic high.

"Ngh…" He was still hard. "Dorian," he whined.

"Whose whining now?" Dorian smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Noah growled.

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up. And. Fuck. Me!" Noah hissed between clenched teeth.

"As you wish," Dorian snickered as he lined his own engorged member up with the barely stretched hole before him. He pressed himself slowly into the elf. Noah gasped, screwing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms tightly around Dorian's neck. "You should have allowed me to at least stret-"

"No…" Noah panted. "M-Move…"

"Noah-" The elf shouted something in elven.

"Please move!" Without farther hesitation, Dorian began to rock his hips back and forth. Noah wrapped his legs around Dorian and attempted to move along with him. "Faster…"

Dorian ignored him. His pace was slow, his thrusts were deep. Noah began to squirm. Dorian put his restless movements to a halt when he punctuated each deep inward thrust with a jolt of electricity. "Oh, Creators!" One, Zzz. Two, Zzz. Three, Zzz.

The pace quickened, sweat forming on Dorian's brow. He gazed down at the flush elf whose head was now thrown back. His hair was strewn across the pillow, surrounding his head like a dark halo. Cries of Dorian's name and several elven pantheons passed his lips.

"Dorian!" with one final zapping thrust, the elf was tensing around him and coming. He jerked and twisted underneath him, sobbing out as he fell into a euphoric bliss. A couple of thrusts later, Dorian was sharing in that bliss. Dorian pulled out of the elf and detangled his legs from around him. He fell to the side and let out a sigh. Noah turned on his side and moved closer to him.

Dorian said nothing as the elf all but draped himself across his body. He rolled his eyes at the elf's usual position of 'after-sex cuddling'. "I wonder if Iron Bull knows about your fetish."

"You know, he asked me that same thing," Noah grumbled. Dorian furrowed his brow.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Another day, another rift. That was beginning to be their motto. No matter how horrible it sounds, after his recent discovery, he was sort of glad for the rifts.

Noah held his hand out to the fourth rift of the day. Dorian stepped next to him and the elf ripped the rift closed and nearly fell forward.

Dorian righted the elf and held on to him as small tremors ran through his body. "Just think, I'll be able to help you later on in bed."

"You are not helping at all!" Noah's quivering voice hissed. Dorian smirked.

"Who said I was trying to help?"

"You're an ass…"

"A lovely ass that knows how to handle your ass. Quite well, if I do say so myself." Noah pulled away from the mage and glared at him.


	2. Day 8, Teacher

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Notes: I update on AO3 more frequently than I do on FFNET.**

 **Summary:** **Noah tries to teach Dorian how to speak the elvhen language.**

 **Word: Teacher**

 **Rating: G**

 **Word Count: 695**

 **Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 8- Lessons**

 **(noun)**

 **a thing learned or to be learned by a student.**

"You are insane, ma lethallin," Noah snickered. Dorian smirked.

"Well, if you can converse in _non-elven,_ I can converse _in elven_." Noah and Dorian were in the library. Noah had been reading some of the elven literature that had been gifted to the inquisition by the Dalish elves in the Exalted Plains. Dorian had commented on how he'd rarely seen the elf in the library. He went as far as to ask the elf if he could even read, though he said in a softer way.

Noah had then glared at Dorian and told him he wasn't illiterate, he just didn't find human literature as interesting as they usually had some horrid stereotype about elves and elvish culture. He then said that translated books often were never translated correctly or purposefully translated wrong to suit the purpose and agenda of those translating. That lead to the mage asking if Noah could teach him the elven language so he could read a book from the elven point of view.

"You do realize reading the language and speaking the language are two different levels."

"Yes, yes…but if I can speak the English drawl after being born and raised in Tevinter, I'm pretty sure I can pick up the Elven language."

" _Ma lethallin_ , you underestimate the difficulty of the elven language. It cannot be translated word for word, rather it is phrase for meaning."

"Okay, then let us start with this _ma lethallin_ business you've been calling me lately. What does that mean?"

"It essentially means 'my friend'." Noah closed the book he held and put it to the side.

"My friend, huh? _Lethallin. Lethallin_." Dorian tested the word for himself. " _Malethallin_."

"Ma _lethallin._ It is two not one word." Noah chuckled as Dorian continued to repeat the phrase.

"Teach me some more phrases." Dorian urged.

" _Ma serannas_. It means 'thank you' or literally 'my thanks'." Noah crossed his hands and smiled as Dorian tested the words.

" _Ma sernans_?"

" _Ma Serannas_." Noah repeated slower.

" _Ma serannas_. My thanks. _Ma lethallin_. My friend." Dorian repeated the phrases a few times. Noah grinned.

"You're off to a good start," Noah chuckled.

"Because I have such a fine teach - in all aspects, of course." Dorian wiggled his eyebrow and twirled his mustache causing Noah to chuckle. "How would you go about writing these words?"

"Don't rush it, _lethallin_. You must first learn to crawl before you can run."

"You sound like Solas now." Dorian rolled his eyes. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"And then that," Dorian chuckled. Noah smirked but didn't comment. The two continued on in this manner for a long while.

Noah covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he gave a suppressed yawn. "It is getting pretty late. Perhaps we can pick this up later?"

"Yeah," Noah smiled, his eyes half lidded. He made to stand but Dorian grasped his hand.

"One thing that I have been wondering about: What does _ma vhenan_ mean?" Noah froze. "You've called me that a few times before."

"I, uh," Noah chuckled nervously. "I, its just another way to say friend, is all." Dorian pursed his lip. He could tell the elf wasn't being entirely truthful but he let is slide.

"I see. How does one say good night?"

" _Dar'hamin-ma eth_. It essentially means 'may your rest be safe'." Noah smiled. Dorian tested each word individually.

"Well, then, _Dar'hamin-ma eth, ma vhenan_." Dorian observed the way Noah stiffened at the added words. He didn't comment on it. He assumed the elf would tell him what it _really_ meant later…or he could just go down and ask Solas.

"Ah…yeah… _Dar'h,hamin-ma eth, ma…vhenan_ …" Noah's face was dusted a light pink. Dorian released his hand and watched him flee the library. Dorian turned to the bookcases with a furrow in his brow. There had to have been at least one book on the elven language that was at least half accurate in its translation.

" _Ma vhenan_ …" Dorian mumbled to himself.


	3. Day 10, Age

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Notes: I update on AO3 more frequently than I do on FFNET.**

 **Summary:** **Dorian finds out that Noah is much more older than him then he first thought…**

 **Word: Age**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1096**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 10 - Age**

 **(noun)**

 **the length of time that a person has lived or a thing has existed**

The chilled air felt good on his flushed skin. He started when he felt a hand press against his forehead and an arm wrap around his waist. "You should not be outside in your condition." he felt the hand press his head back to rest against a shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Noah grumbled lowly. Dorian began to slowly pull the man inside. Noah silently protested being moved but couldn't find the strength to pull away. "I'm fine…"

"You're burning up with a fever, amatus. Your refusal to take any help from the healers is one thing, but you doing things you know you shouldn't-" Dorian was interrupted when a clammy hand was clumsily pushed to his mouth.

"If I come inside, will you shut up?" Dorian smirked against the hand. He wanted to make a joke but knew Noah either wouldn't appreciate it or the meaning would fly over the delirious elf's head.

"Of course," Dorian chuckled. He led the elf back into the bedroom and pulled the covers over.

"Its too hot in here," Noah grumbled. "Don'wanna get under the covers…"

"So juvenile." Dorian rolled his eyes, pulling the covers back up to help Noah settle against the pillows. Dorian climbed in the bed after him and the elf was instantly on him. Noah had a leg thrown over Dorian's waist, an arm curled around his upper body, and his head tucked under the mage's head. "Are you sure you do not want a healer? You're a living furnace right now!"

"Don'wanna…"

"Is this how the Dalish deal with being sick or are you just stubborn?"

"Meh…" Noah grumbled. "Don'trust those mages….'Sides, last time I was sick was 'bout 20 or sum' years'go." There was a pregnant pause.

"Noah, how old are you?" The mage had been increasingly curious as every time the elf remembered something, it was in an increasingly number of years going back that it happened. Now they were down to 20 years.

"Why?" Noah grumbled.

"I'm just curious."

"M'older than you." Noah sighed as Dorian massaged his fingers through his dark hair. He let out a low moan. "Can you do that fire thingy on my temples? M'head feels like s'gonna s'plode."

"Why don't you allow the healers to do it it? And what is _older than you?_ That could be any number."

"Pick one," Noah grouched. "Don'wan the healers. Wan you."

"I spoil you so." Dorian shook his head with an amused sigh. "I don't really want to heat your head anymore than it is or it _will s'plode_." Dorian quirked an eyebrow, placing a hand on the back of Noah's neck before allowing ice magic to cool his hand. Noah let out a sigh at the welcomed cooling touch.

"Don'lemme fall asleep…" Dorian furrowed his brow at the request. He glanced down at the elf but couldn't see his face in their position.

"Why such an odd request?"

"My mamae got sick once. Told me it was Ghilan'nain's way of punishing her for abandoning the Halla. Said if I ever abandoned my duty to the Halla, I would fall sick too. She died in her sleep." Dorian wrapped his arms tightly around Noah's waist.

"This is just the common sick, amatus. It will pass when you get much needed rest. Walking around Storm Coast will do that."

"Only been sick once before, I told you…" Noah grumbled. "First time was when I abandoned my duty to the Halla and this time around it's nearly the same."

"I'm sure that was just something your mother told you to scare you into doing what you were supposed to be doing."

"What're you saying? She died because of it. Mamae would not make up something like that. She never lied or took 'nything lightly." Noah pulled away from Dorian's neck to look at him with a frown. Dorian sighed lightly.

"You're right, you're right. I apologize. I will make sure you do not fall asleep." Noah was still giving him a look. Dorian pulled the elven warrior back to rest against his neck.

"Why are you so adamant about learning my age?" Noah mumbled into his neck.

"Just curious. You said your mother and you were the Halla keeper in your clan?"

"Yes. Our clan is somewhat similar to the Dwarves as we had a caste system-" Noah yawned. The rest of his speech was breathy and low, "The only difference was: you could marry between castes and your children don't necessarily have to do what you've done. We had the Traders, who are the one responsible for our wares and trade with the humans; our scouts and our hunters, self-explanatory; and we have the Halla keepers. Halla keepers are traditionally chosen at birth, as was the case with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a very sickly child when I was brought into this world. If a child survives being placed in close quarters with a Halla, it means they have been given Ghilan'nain's blessings and if they serve the Halla well, Ghilan'nain will reward them with good health."

Dorian hummed. "How long were you a Halla keeper?"

"All my life. I was an apprentice until I was 15 or so. That was also around the time I fell sick the first time. I wanted to be a scout like my father was…" Noah let out a sigh. "Then when I came to be with Clan Lavellan, I spent a good 20 or so years as their Halla keeper until I volunteered to be blown up - I mean go to the conclave…" Dorian felt Noah smirk against his neck and he couldn't help but laugh.

"When did you join with the Lavellan clan?"

"I think I was 'bout 20 or 21 summers…" there was a long silence in which Noah dozed in and out of consciousness. Dorian continued to comb his fingers gently through Noah's hair. He'd occasionally snag a tangle or two which he apologized for and Noah would grumble something unintelligible back.

"You're 40 years old?" Dorian asked slowly, breaking the silence. Noah stiffened before pulling away from Dorian with a glare.

"You're a fucking bastard…" Dorian smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That explains-"

"Dorian, for the sake of _your_ health, you will refrain from making an age joke because if you do, I will throw you off the damn balcony."

"I wouldn't put that passed you," Dorian chuckled, pulling Noah back against his neck.


	4. Day 11, Food

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Notes: I update on AO3 more frequently than I do on FFNET.**

 **Summary:** **Dorian brings a meal up to his amatus.**

 **Word: Food**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 849**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 11- Bread**

 **(noun)**

 **food made of flour, water, and yeast or another leavening agent, mixed together and baked**

Dorian climbed the few stairs up to the Inquisitors quarters. The elf had been holed up in his quarters for quite some time and his advisors were getting worried about him. Dorian had a tray of stew and half a roll of bread in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other hand. "I do hope you're decent," Dorian called as he rounded the railing. The elf was out on the balcony, leaning on the railing. He had been staring up at the sky but at the sound of Dorian's voice, he pulled away to look at him.

"Please, if I wanted to walk around in the nude, I'd end up blinding at least one of my advisors," Noah snorted, walking into the room. Dorian snickered. "They give me this room but do not know how to use a door and _knock_. And they call me the savage…" He mumbled the last bit under his breath has he made it to Dorian. He took the bread off the tray and walked past him.

Dorian raised an eyebrow as Noah all but threw himself across the couch and took a bite out of his bread. He had an arm thrown over the back of the couch, legs spread, and his body lax. "All you eat is bread. How, _in the maker's name,_ do you find enough energy to haul around a great sword. Bull eats enough for a whole army and you eat less than a Nug." Noah just shrugged.

"I don't really like eating something I didn't kill." Dorian made a face. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I could eat anything after watching how it was killed…" Dorian placed the tray on Noah's desk before walking to sit gingerly next to the elf, bottle of wine still in hand. Dorian didn't think he'd ever seen Noah in such a laid back manner - well when it didn't involve the both of them being void of clothing, of course. "You should try the stew, at least." Noah just shrugged and pointed at Dorian with his half eaten bread.

"Are you just going to hold that and talk or are you going to give me some of it?" He took a huge bite out of his bread, raising an eyebrow at Dorian. Dorian rolled his eyes.

He opened the bottle, taking a gulp straight from it, before handing it to the elf. When the elf touched the bottle, he let out a guttural sound, pulling away quickly.

"Did the cold bottle of wine burn you?" Dorian asked with a smirk.

"You know what you did, you rat bastard!" Noah snapped, his face flush.

"Tsk, tsk. What am I to do with you, Noah?" Dorian drew closer to the glaring elf. "Storms turn you on, Lightning gets you hot and bothered, and your mouth is worse than a Fereldan sailor, though, I can name a few things it does better than one."

"I'd question why and how you could compare," Noah said, smirking. Dorian rolled his eyes up with a chuckle.

"Only you can ruin the mood with a single sentence."

"Please," Noah snorted, taking another bite out of his bread. He pointed it at Dorian, "the many time you've ruined the mood with just two words: Mother Gisella." Dorian huffed.

"That was only one time."

"One time, my ass." Noah reached over and plucked Dorian on the forehead. Dorian shook his head, furrowed his brow, and stared up in confusion. Noah took that moment of distraction to steal the wine bottle from Dorian. Dorian made a noise of indignation as Noah took a long swing from the bottle. "You've done it at least 20 times and then whine when I say I've lost interest."

"As if," Dorian huffed.

"Whose the juvenile sounding one now," Noah said with a smirk. Dorian glared at the elf briefly before a sly smirk graced his face.

"Juvenile, am I?" Noah's smirk was instantly replaced with a glare.

"Dorian, I will toss you over the balcony if you make an age joke." Noah took another bite of his bread with a huff. Dorian sniggered.

"Why, amatus, I would _never!_ "

"My ass," Noah grumbled causing Dorian to chuckle.

"What am I to do with you," Dorian said with a shake of his head. "Next you'll tell me _food_ makes you hot and bothered."

The elf looked at Dorian with lust darkened eyes. "I'll tell you what you shouldn't be doing: talking." And with that, Noah grabbed the mage by the front of his robes and pulled him close. Dorian's eyes fluttered closed, anticipating a kiss. Instead of feeling the slight chapped lips of the elf's, he received a mouth full of bread. Dorian sputtered around the large piece of dough stuffed in his mouth and watched Noah walk away laughing.

Dorian spit the bread out and glared at the elf's back. "Tease…" Dorian growled to which Noah only sniggered at.


	5. Day 15, Butterfly

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Notes:** **I update on AO3 more frequently than I do on FFNET.**

 **Summary:** Dorian revels in his memories about his elven lover. Solas comes to a shocking realization about their inquisitor.

 **Word: Butterfly**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 2,080**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 15- Flutter**

 **(noun)**

 **a state or sensation of tremendous excitement; a group of butterflies.**

His smile was bright rays of sunshine on a beautiful day, beaming from an equally enthralling visage. His laugh was a melodic song that lifted spirits, inflicting on those around him a calm quiet that had been lost since the gaping maw of hell ripped across the sky. His eyes were smoldering gems of green peridot, striking fear in all he laid his fiery, cold gaze upon. His passion burned brighter and hotter than the fiercest fire archmagicks; the very flames of hell themselves quivered in his wake.

When he spoke, he spoke with purpose. When he walked, shoulders squared, his gait overflowed with confidence. He was the epitome of strength, passion, and loyalty.

Dorian's eyes fluttered as chapped, petal-thin lips brushed against the skin behind his ear. Thin, strong fingers clutched desperately at his shoulder.

"Dorian…" His voice cracked, oozing with an emotion Dorian didn't believe quite fit him. "Dorian." The body above him quivered, breath becoming heavy pants. "Dorian…Dorian…Dorian…"

His name, coming from his lover, never ceased to be music to his ears. Almost a chant - a praise - a song; sung so beautifully by his dark haired angel.

"Dorian, please…" His angel's voice quivered and cracked, his breathing quickening. What he wouldn't give to gaze upon his dark haired angel, but he knew what awaited his eyes would shatter the images that played in his mind.

"Dorian… _ma lath…_ please… _"_

It wasn't frequent that his lover slipped up and spoke in Elven instead of the common tongue. He found those infrequent moments endearing as they were usually when his lover was feeling strongly about something - usually confusion but there were times when it was because he was angry, though it happened more when they made love.

"No," Dorian finally spoke. His voice was as hoarse as his lover's. The air by his ear was displaced as Noah moved away. It was cold now. Dorian gritted his teeth as he heard a grinding noise. He felt liquid drip on his face. Was his angel crying? _No, don't be stupid._ He thought to himself. His angel wasn't crying for his angel never cried. He knew what it was.

"Dorian…move…" His angel's voice was faint. The sound was accompanied by a low grunt.

"No."

"Don't…be an ass…" His angel was struggling to speak. He let out another low grunt, more grinding sounds following it. "Move."

"I won't." His arms were numb, outstretched in front of him. They hurt, stung, _burned._ He couldn't place just how long they had been in their current position. Dorian on his back with Noah sprawled on top of him, legs on either side of Dorian's thighs. In any other situation, Dorian would take great pleasure in their position. Now, though, he couldn't as the large piece of stone bearing down over them stopped him from feeling much of anything.

"…leave me…"

"I can't."

"…rian…" He felt more liquid drip on his face. He opened his eyes just in time to see dull peridot eyes, brimming with unshed tears, close. Dorian's heart skipped a beat as Noah's head dropped limply against his neck.

"Noah?" Dorian shifted his shoulder upwards but Noah didn't respond.

* * *

Dorian sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at his elven lover. They'd failed their mission but at least they left with their lives…somewhat. Noah had lost a lot of blood. His skin took on a deathly, pallor color, revealing his veins. His thin lips took on a hue of blue. The elf had lost consciousness…3 months ago. He still had yet to wake up. And Dorian had yet to leave his side.

There were no signs that he would ever wake up. It didn't even look like he was alive. They wouldn't have known he was alive if it weren't for Solas. He said that his consciousness had got tangled in the fade and was trapped there. He said it was somewhat similar to that of the eternal sleep that immortal elves that tire of living would do, except this was not voluntary. Instead, he called it a coma. They could do nothing about it but wait and hope he was able to get out on his own.

Dorian slipped behind Noah on the bed. They had to be careful. They had to watch Noah's static body closely. Even though he wasn't a mage, being an elf made his connection with the fade almost as strong as any other mage. Since he was alive but not alive, it was very easy for any spirit in the fade to possess his body. That was not something _anyone_ wanted.

Dorian started when he felt a weight settle on his chest. His eyes snapped open, not even aware that he had closed them, and looked down. Noah had moved to lie against him. Noah's leg was kicked over Dorian's, his arm draped over Dorian's abdomen and his head lying against his chest, right above his heart.

"N-Noah?" Dorian asked. Dorian's heart fluttered as Noah shifted on his chest. Dorian couldn't believe it. His amatus had finally awakened. "Amatus?"

Noah slowly pulled his head up, eyes still closed. He made a noise that sounded to be a cross between a moan and grunt. Dorian placed a hand on Noah's head and pressed him back down. He said nothing as Noah nuzzled against his neck before stilling.

He knew he should get up and alert the healers but he was too happy that his lover had awakened. Dorian started again when he felt something cold and wet lapping at his neck. _Is he licking me?_

Noah had, indeed, been licking him. Noah pulled away from his neck, breathing in deeply before he pulled himself up to straddle Dorian's hips. He opened his eyes finally to stare down into shocked grey orbs.

Dorian felt his heart stop as Noah's eyes opened. Instead of the gleaming, peridot green orbs he was so in love with, sharp ceruleans stared back at him. "Noah?" Dorian asked sharply, attempting to sit up. His attempts were thwarted as the being, because it was definitely _not_ Noah, sitting on him roughly pushed him back down by his chest. A slow malicious grin spread across Noah's face.

" _Ir n_ _ehn mala elgar him-ma, shemlen."_

 _"_ W-What? Noah?!" Dorian's panic increased tenfold when the elf's grin widened even more, revealing razor sharp teeth.

" _Ma emma harel, shemlen."_ He chuckled. " _El elgar him-mala. Ma tel'harel ar._ "

"Who are you?"

" _Emma Paimael la_ _ma tel din'an, shemlen._ "

Before Dorian could even try to process what was said to him, the elf had leaned forward and sunk his teeth into his neck. Dorian's vision was suddenly thrust into darkness.

* * *

Dorian gasped, eyes shooting open. He felt his heart thumping hard against his chest as his eyes darted around the room. "Dorian?" Dorian's eyes shot to Noah. The elf was laying on him but had sat up. His eyes were wide - their normal peridot green. He was pretty pale but not looking like death like he remembered him to look a bit earlier. "You're awake!" Noah jumped up out of the bed but Dorian caught his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked hoarsely. It felt as if he hadn't spoken in months…well he hadn't, he'd been cooped up in the room waiting for Noah to wake up. But the feeling of his limbs were similar, which he didn't understand at all. Why did it feel like he hadn't used his arms in a while?

"You've been asleep for almost 3 months," Noah said, settling back on the bed. He grasped Dorian's face in both hands. "Solas said you were in _Uthenera_. I didn't understand how that was possible because you're human!" Noah smiled. "But now you're awake…I was so afraid you would never wake up again…" Noah's smile melted away as tears sprung to his eyes. "I've never been so afraid for another being before…"

Noah was suddenly laying on him again, nuzzling against his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you bastard." Noah breathed against Dorian's ear.

"What? But…" Dorian was at a lost for words. What he had believed was him waiting for Noah to wake up had been _Noah_ waiting for _him_ to wake up. Was that environment created by the Fade? "Noah…"

"I need to get Solas," Noah said, pulling away from Dorian. "He told me to come get him when you woke up." Noah was smiling again. "I'll be right back, _ma vhenan_."

Dorian watched the elf hurry away. When Noah had returned again, Solas was trailing behind him. "How are you feeling, Dorian?" Solas asked.

"Confused…" Dorian frowned. He sat up with help from Noah.

"Oh?" Solas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arm. "Do explain. Maybe we can help you with that."

Dorian was silent as Noah settled back on the bed next to him, this time opting to sit next to his legs instead of cuddled up next to him. Dorian was a little disappointed at that but focused back on Solas and his request.

"For one, I thought it was Noah who was in the coma, not I. Then I wake up to him saying I was." Dorian frowned. "I thought he lost a lot of blood."

"I did lose a lot of blood," Noah said with a frown. "What is a coma?" Noah looked to Solas for clarification.

"It is essentially the same thing as _Uthenera_ but it is involuntary," Solas said. He frowned. "I told you this already, didn't I?"

"If you did, I only half listened," Noah grumbled. Dorian smirked at that but then turned his attention to Solas.

"Why was I in the coma?"

"You hit your head pretty hard on the stone," Noah said.

"You also used up all your magic to keep Noah alive and breathing. If it weren't for you, he would have bled out completely," Solas explained. Dorian turned his gaze to Noah. The elf was looking down at his balled fists resting in his lap. "I see you remember some of the events that happened. You said you thought Noah was in the coma? This must have been a dream environment created by the fade. Do you remember everything that happened?"

"I spent the whole time staring at Noah's motionless body…" Dorian mumbled. Noah looked up at him with a frown. "I had finally decided to lay down beside him when he woke up. But…" Dorian looked at Noah. "It was your body but it wasn't you…Paimael. This stuck out to me. What does Ema Paimael mean?" Dorian asked. Noah stiffened noticeably.

"How do you know that name?" Noah asked.

"A name? That is what you said. Ema Paimael," Dorian said with a frown.

"Ema…Do you mean _Emma?_ I am Paimael? Who is Paimael?" Solas asked. He looked at Noah. The elf was looking away from them with narrowed eyes and his mouth in a thin line. "Do you remember anything else he said?"

"Something him mala," Dorian mumbled. "Elelgah himmalah?"

" _El elgar him-mala,"_ Solas said. "Our spirit is yours."

"Matelarelar?" Dorian frowned.

"Matelarel…. _ma tel'harel ar?"_ Solas asked. "You do not fear me." Solas and Dorian looked at Noah who had stood up. "Who is Paimael, Noah?"

"No one of importance," Noah said with a frown.

"He bit me," Dorian said, almost as an afterthought. Solas raised an eyebrow.

"He bit you?" Solas asked.

"Yes…he said something like mateldinin. And then he bit me and I woke up," Dorian said.

"Mateldinin? _Ma tel din'an_? You cannot die?" Solas frowned. "Noah-" Solas turned to regard the elf but he wasn't there.

"Do you think it was this Paimael person that woke me from my coma or was it a coincidence?" Dorian asked.

"I do not believe this was mere coincidence. There is was always something about Noah that we knew he was hiding." Solas said. He looked at Dorian. "This…this may just be glimpse of what it is."

 _The irony of it all._ Solas thought to himself. "I will alert the healers of your conscious state," Solas said. Dorian looked up at him. "I will speak to Noah on your behalf."

"Thank you."

 _It just may be our inquisitor has an even larger secret than I do._ Solas thought as he descended the stairs to leave the room.

* * *

 **Translations:**

Ir nehn mala elgar him-ma, shemlen = I will enjoy your spirit becoming mine. (I will take possession of you/I will posses you)

Ma emma harel, shemlen = You should fear me, human.

El elgar him-mala. Ma tel'harel ar = Our spirit is yours. You do not fear me.

Emma Paimael la ma tel din'an, shemlen = I am Paimael and you cannot die, human.

I will probably continue this.


	6. Day 16, Valentine

**Char:** Noah & Dorian

 **Notes:** This is a challenge fic suggested by Elomaya on deviantart. I also found something really odd in my quest to write this. Check out this journal for the details: val-aishlym. deviantart journal/ Sooooo-This-is-a-thing-did-you-know-588477054

 **Summary:** Noah has a surprise for Dorian.

 **Word:** Valentine

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 488

 **30DN Special - All Hearts Day**

 **Valentine**

 **(noun)**

 **a written or other artistic work, message, token, etc., expressing affection for something or someone**

Dorian looked up from the book he was reading. He was in his usual place, in his usual chair, with his usual book. The still peace was only interrupted when he heard someone approaching him. He caught the gaze of his elven lover, whom of which looked extremely flustered. "Amatus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dorian asked, grinning. The look on Noah's face, Dorian concluded, entailed something juicy would be happening very soon. Noah's face was beet red and his gaze kept trailing away from Dorian's. Dorian already knew when Noah got like that, he wanted to ask for private talking time in his quarters. Though, they never did much of any talking. Dorian's leer grew more intense. Noah became even more visibly nervous; he'd begun fidgeting.

"I heard about this human custom..." Noah grumbled. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, another? Which one would that be? From the look on your face, I don't expect it to be anything too innocent."

"Here!" Noah shoved out a piece of paper folded in half. A card.

"A card?" Dorian took the offered paper away from Noah. He tried, momentarily, to catch Noah's gaze again but the elf refused to look at him. Instead, he opted to stare out the window. Dorian opened the card and his expression softened. There was a picture of a heart with words scrawled in the elf's handwriting.

 _'Dorian, when I first met you, I wanted to crush your skull in. I almost did if Cullen hadn't have stopped me. When I first met you, if someone would have said we were going to be a couple, I would have chopped them into little pieces and burnt those little pieces-'_

He furrowed his brow and briefly glanced at Noah with a tiny glare before returning his gaze back to the card.

 _'But I'm glad I didn't punch you. I'm glad I didn't send you away. In a way, I'm glad I blew up at the Conclave. In a sick, sort of perverse way, I'm glad Corypheus exists. I'm glad I had this chance to meet you, a chance a happiness I've only ever known once before. I am glad I accepted your proposal. I am glad you offered. I love, you insufferably shemlen. And I doubt that will ever change. So, will you accept this proclamation of my love? Will you accept me for me? Will you be my valentine?'_

His expression slowly softened into a small smile. He closed the card and sat it the the side, standing up to close the distance between he and Noah.

Noah started when Dorian suddenly wrapped him up in his arms. "Ennhn-mm?" Noah made to speak but Dorian interrupted him with a chaste kiss.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic. I accept. I love you too, amatus." Dorian mumbled against the elf's lips. Noah smiled, the flush still prevalent on his face.


End file.
